Feels like home
by Yhkamy
Summary: Woah!Kenshin and Kaoru...a match made in heaven! Geez! Two equally ego-busted teenagers finally meet again... this time... it's for a lifetime!One shot!KK!rr please!


A plain ordinary morning greeted the Kamiya family as the sun's taking its route from the east. But for the middle child of Kurosato Kamiya, this is the day that's no less special for a fifteen year old girl like her. Remind ya it's Sunday, and the day's intended for members to spend their times with their loved ones.Megumi, Kaoru and Misao were accustomed to waking up every morning and doing their daily routines but today's different. Mr. Kamiya announced the day before that they'll be having dinner in a friend's place and that's one way of prying his daughters from their own world.As he finished his word, the girls started to protest.Megumi's blabbing about doctors never running out of patients and that she can't stay for dinner; Kaoru's reminding him that she has piano lessons;and Misao's ranting that she won't be seeing her senpai if she will come.Mr Kamiya only dismissed them but still, their protests are filling the air.

"This is soooo unfair!This session with senpai Shinomori is delicately rare!And thanks to dad,now I have to cancel it and I know there won't be next time!Coz he's flying to New Jersey this Tuesday!" Misao ranted.The two only said nothing.Their youngest sister is obviously very fond of Aoshi Shinomori, a senior from Takashi High. Misao's never ending attempts just to spend some time with him had paid off only ruined when their father made his announcement. "What's up with dad anyway?He seems lively and he's not helping with my suspiscions...what's with that friend of his doing here in Tokyo?I thought he's gone in Washington for good, with his pesky little son!" Kaoru mumbled. Megumi shook her head as if answering her questions, she just hoped that their father's not planning for another matchmaking. Like the time she was introduced to a man who was almost about to become her 'fiance', in horror she screamed her head and cried.From then on, she decided not to let her father bring her on some occasions without him making some explanation.But it seemed that whatever his intentions are, she let it passed._ I hope it's just dinner, nothing more._

"Good evening, Kurosato-kun!Welcome!Please do come in!" came a cheery voice of Mrs. Himura. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya gave her a hug and Sakura Himura happily welcomed their daughters. "Please proceed to the living room. My husband can't wait to see you all." The Kamiya family smiled to every one of the servants as they made their way towards the living room. Hiko Himura sat on his favorite chair and upon seeing his friend jumped on his feet and hug his bestfriend. "My old friend!I'm glad you all make it!I thought I won't be seeing you again like the last time." Hiko couldn't help the disappoinment in his voice. Kurosato is much more like a brother to him.And he's more than willing to admit that he's missing him."Well friend, I did my best to make a respond.And here's my family, Chiharu Kamiya,my wife, and our daughters: Megumi(eldest), Kaoru(middle) and Misao(youngest).It's more of our pleasure that we could make it." Kurosato smiled and patted his friend's back. _So much for the introduction, I bet Hiko-san will take the liking of introducing his son and heck!I already know him!_ Kaoru stifled a sigh and a voice from the door made her stiff. A boy about a year older than her is standing by the door.He has this crimson hair tied up in high ponytail and he's wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a tight black shirt with 'I rock!...U SUCK!' printed on the front._Bet this is the arrogant..._"Kamiya family," _...backstabbing jerk!_ "May I introduce you our only son," _...Kenshin Himura!_ "Kenshin Himura." Kenshin acknowledged the family but smirked at the sight of a very familiar girl with blue,blazing orbs._ Kaoru Kamiya? Interesting._

It's a wonderful evening for the two families that they weren't affected by the bickering of the two youngsters after the heads of the two families announced that Kaoru and Kenshin are engaged. The news doesn't bother the eldest daughter of Kurosato to the least as long as she's not on the line.Misao kept on laughing as Kenshin's spilling Kaoru's embarrassing moments back when they were in kindergarten."...she's so scared that she pee on her dress!"Kenshin added, earning more laughs from the family. "Oh yeah?Well you're a scaredy cat too when you cried after seeing a dead rat in your bag!Puh-lease!You think that a dead rat is way much scarier than a dog?Get real!"Kaoru snorted. And that went on until the family bid their farewell to the Himuras.When they finally arrive at their home, Kaoru went straight to her bedroom and locked the door._Damn!That Himura's so dead when I get the chance to see him again.And to think that he's hot and...wait a minute!Did I just say hot?Damn him!Never mind!I'm so tired anyway!_ And so she let herself drifted to sleep.

"KAORU!Wake UP!We're gonna be late for school!"MIsao's voice sounded more like a fire alarm. She opened an eye and stared at the time._7:54_. "Holy CRAP!I only have six minutes!Damn!"Kaoru jumped off the bed and hurried herself with the washing and tidying. She rummaged in her closet and picked a pair of jeans and a simple pink t-shirt with 'I'm with stupid' and a hand pointing to the left, printed. She put on her shoes and tie her hair in a high ponytail. She quickly scanned her look in front of a mirror and then hurried herself to the kitchen, snatching a donut from the counter before heading outside with Misao waiting impatiently. They made to school with the last bell, indicating that they still have 5 minutes before they're announced as latecomers. They bid 'later' to each other and Kaoru headed in different direction.She stop right in front of the class and sensing that the professor is already here, slowly walked in towards her seat. Saitoh Hajime raised an eyebrow and coughed. Kaoru sheepishly grinned and greeted her sensei, "I still have less than a minute to take my seat,sensei.That means I'm not late." Saitoh smiled and barked "AND YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO FILL YOUR SEAT, KAMIYA!10,9,8,7..." Laughters filled the room as Kaoru clumsily headed towards her seat. She barely made in time as the sensei ended the counting with 'one' and she's still in a process of sitting."Kamiya!" She stood up as if she's petrified and faced her sensei. "Well, I see you're late." Eyes wide open, she shrilled "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" a voice interrupted whatever outburst she's about to make. "Good Morning sensei!I'm Himura Kenshin.A new incoming 4th year student. I assume this is the 3rd yr level, seeing Ms. Kamiya here." Kenshin smiled and the girls inside the room go ga-ga over his looks and charm. "Wow!He's hot!" "He knows Kamiya?Lucky girl!". Those buzzes went numb in her ears as she diverted her anger from the professor to the new student.Saitoh smirked and said "Glad for you to make such an announcement but I'm not interested.Anyway, I recalled a certain friend mentioning that you wanted Ms. Kamiya here to tour you around the campus.Am I right?" A coy smile tracing his lips, Kenshin nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make a shock and angry Kaoru and looks like she's advancing towards him! "What do you mean by that you arrogant," she started when Saitoh's voice boomed. "Ms. Kamiya, you've been give an option whether you get the detention or tour this new guy around.I see that you're very well acquainted with him." Kaoru just gritted her teeth and looked at Kenshin. A triumphant smile was returned to her.

"I see you know this place so well," Kaoru started, gritting her teeth as she added, "then what the hell did you need me for!A chaperone!" Kenshin smiled and made a remark "You never change.I bet your hands haven't lost their touch as well." _Creepy.What's with the sudden change of mood?Ten minutes ago he's cocky and now?What's up with him?_ "What are you talking about Himura-san?" Kaoru tried to inject a certain formality to their conversation. If that will help getting something from him,maybe humor.She's not used to this new Kenshin.Too silent and often mysterious.He's only back in his old self if there are people around them. Seconds later, she notice that now he's leading her towards a music room. He opened the door with a key and that's what made her feel like he's up to something. "Why are we here?" is the only clause she could say when she saw a piano in the middle of the room. Kenshin faced his companion with a warm smile.She blushed as he took hold of her hand and led her towards the piano. "I may remember those joyful yet embarrassing moments that we had together but that doesn't mean I forgot that you're gifted with these wonderful hands.And," he paused, looking through her eyes, he added,"I would really appreciate it if you would play for me." Kaoru blushed more, seeing her hands being held by his._What's this feeling?Couldn't be...nah!I bet he has a trap in stored for me!But I know more than that.I can sense if he's making fun of me.Last night's counted._Kaoru smiled, "Ok. So what music do you want me to play?" Kenshin blushed and answered," It feels like home." _Wow!He blushed and he's cute everytime he does that!He probably has a girlfriend who always make him blush and...and..._She hated to admit it but guess she can't help falling for the person she once hated. _...it hurts._

She sat on a piano chair and played while singing:

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms_

_There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street_

_And a siren wails in the night_

_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

The song ended and before she knew it, she's crying._Maybe I'm getting emotional.I know I'm engaged with him but that's not worth something if his heart belongs to some one else._She put her hands on her face to hide the tears but was stopped when a pair of hands enveloped her in a hug. "Shh, don't cry now.Look I'm here, ok?Please don't cry." Kenshin soothed her with these words. Kaoru muffled something about why is he asking her to play that. "Because my rueful behavior is just a facade.And what I'm really feeling,what I want you to hear me say, is all in the lyrics you just sang.I want to hear it from you too.So I asked you to sing it for me." Kenshin confessed, blushing deep red. She gazed upon him and said," Really?and don't play with me you fool coz you're gonna get," unfinished, she felt his lips touched hers as if reassuring her. She sighed and gave in.

7 years later

Yup!Graduation is one of the best things that happened in my life but then my marriage with Kenshin is the best among the bests!You see I'm carrying our very first baby and we're very happy.Megumi's married with Sanosuke, Kenshin's cousin,and they were expecting their third baby while Misao and Aoshi are going out.Bet he's already fond of her before all the session thingy.Sigh!

"Looks like everything we thought that will remain as it is will surprisingly turn out to the least we expect it to be"


End file.
